Paper Flowers
by Spiritshipping rose
Summary: Johan Andersen is the vampire prince of the forest Gohachiro that meets Judai Yuki after being wounded in a war. Now theres somebody that is trying to separate them in order to cause conflict between the two but Judai has a secret that may stop this.MPREG
1. Chapter 1: Paper Bridge

**Title: Paper Flowers**

**Rating: T (might go up)**

**Paring: Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)**

**Summary: Johan Andersen is the vampire prince of the forest Gohachiro that meets Judai Yuki, the Prince of the Kingdom Akemi, after being wounded in a war between Judai's Kingdom. As they start seeing each other secretly they grow feelings for one another but there is somebody who is trying to separate them in order to bring more conflict between the two but Judai has a secret that may change this. MPREG**

**Warning: this story contains yaoi that means BOY ON BOY! It also contains MPREG and mild gore in later chapters if this offends you please click the back button.**

**Me: This is my first fic so please be nice! I know the summary sucks but the story is way better. **

**Haou: not....**

**Judai: hey, don't be mean!!**

**Me: (starts crying and hugs Judai) hold me!!!**

**Haou: baby....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh gx or any of its characters but I wish I did! (come on doesn't everyone?!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Paper Bridge**

_I have been told many stories when I was young by my 'Mother'. One of my favorites is the story of two lovers, who couldn't be together because of the conflict between their kind. _

_One of the lovers was Johan Andersen, Prince of the Vampires in the forest Gohachiro. He had spiky teal hair and emerald green eyes. He was the most feared Vampire in the forest and in the kingdom Akemi. Even though he was feared by everyone he was very easy to kill since he was the only vampire who could bleed. _

_The other lover was Judai yuki, Prince and soon to be king of the Kingdom Akemi. He had brown hair with a mop of orange on the top and chocolate brown eyes. He was known as the angel of the Kingdom for he was kind and very happy until his parents were killed. After that he went into a depression but soon got over it as he was named the next king of his Kingdom._

_Both of their kind hated each other and for that a war started between the two. Johan, who was the most wounded fled to the forest to heal up unaware that a very concern brunette was following him........_

Johan pinned his back on a tree close to the river and slowly slide himself down to the ground touching his wounded left arm. He hissed in pain as more blood came from it, ripped a piece of cloth from his blue clothing that was under his armor and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. He layed his head back and slowly closed his eyes.

_SNAP!_

Johan's eyes quickly shot open at the sound. He gave a deadly glare at the bush in front of him as it was moving. He gave a menacing growl only to hiss in pain. Upon hearing the hiss a brunette came out of the bushes and quickly made his way to the wounded vampire on the ground.

"oh my! Are you ok? Your bleeding pretty bad, let me help you ok?", the brunette asked.

The brunette had an old brown bag over his shoulder, a golden red kimono with a gold ribbon tied to his waist keeping the kimono from falling off. He opened the bag and took out a small wooden box full of medicined and herbs. The brunette then took out a bowl filling it with at least 7 kinds of plants and 2 liquids. Johan watched as the human boy did the potion, gently untied the cloth from Johan's arm, and rubbed the mixture on his wound. Johan growled at the feeling of the cool medicine on his skin. The brunette look up at Johan concern written all over his face.

"are you ok?did I hurt you?", asked the young brunette. Johan stared at the brunette in shock wondering why this human cared so much about him, if he was hurt or not. Without thinking it through, Johan pined the brunette on the ground.

"unnn......", the brunette moaned as he was slammed on the ground, he opened his eyes and looked at the vampire on top of him. "W-what are you doing?!", demanded the brunette. "g-get off of me! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! GET OFF OF ME!"

Johan stared at the boy in confusion. This human was _trying _to help him?! Surely this was a trap, it had to be. But how could he know?

"why?", the smaller boy stopped struggling and looked at Johan confused.

"why? Why were you trying to help me? You should be afraid of me! I can kill you!", yelled Johan. The bluenette expected the brunette to coward in fear, cry, or at least beg for mercy and not have it, but what happened next shocked him. Instead of doing all the things other humans did when confronting a vampire the brunette laugh. Johan stopped pinning him to the ground and rose up looking at the brunette who was laughing hysterically.

"who are you? What are you?!", asked Johan. By this time the brunette stopped laughing and looked at Johan, who was beyond terrified at the brunette's behavior. The brunette giggled at the look on Johan's face.

"my name is Judai and I'm human,duh!"

Johan's terrified look banished and a helped Judai stand up and allowed him to continue healing his wounds not even asking or planning to ask him why he wasn't afraid of him. Once Judai was finish he started to pack up his things while Johan looked at his arm in astonishment.

"your pretty good at this medicine thing, Judai", Said brunette looked up at Johan and smiled.

"yeah well I owe it all to my mom, she's the one who taught me everything before she....."

Judai looked down in complete sadness and finally placed the last thing he had taken out inside the bag. Johan saw the brunette's expression and also stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Judai sighted and stood up swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I-I have to go, the village people must be looking for me. Its against the law to let the prince get out of the castle."

Johan's eyes widened and looked at Judai with disbelieving eyes.

"you're the prince? The prince of the Kingdom Akemi?" asked Johan. Judai looked at the ground and slowly nodded. He was _afraid_ that this vampire that his people feared so mush would kill him, But what happened next surprised him. The blue haired vampire kneeled in one knee and kissed the prince's hand, this caused Judai to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, who knew that you would be so beautiful", said the bluenette.

"w-what?", Johan smirked and stood up to face the prince who was blushing madly.

"my prince!", Judai gasped upon hearing his 'name' been shout . Both Judai and Johan turned around to see where the voice had come from, Johan saw a small party of soldiers at least 5 miles away from them with his vampire vision. He growled as he saw more soldiers come into the search group screaming Judai's name. Judai heard Johan's growl and backed away a little bit.

"I really have to go, ummmm? What's your name?" asked Judai looking at Johan.

"Johan, Johan Andersen"

"Johan.....", whispered the brunette dreamily hoping that Johan didn't heard him. Unfortunately he did and smirked at the sound of his name. Judai then turned around and started to run to the soldiers but before he could get any farther, Johan caught his wrist and spun him around, a pleading look on his face.

"w-will you c-come tomorrow?" asked the bluenette. Judai stared at Johan in disbelief. Johan sighted at the look in Judai's face and let go of his wrist, looking down in shame.

"just go.....", mumbled the bluenette.

"I'll come"

Johan's head snapped up at Judai's answer. "you will?"

"sure why not? Meet you here before sunset?", asked the brunette.

Johan smiled and nodded his head.

"great then is a date!" said the brunette.

Johan blushed and was about to protest but before he could Judai turned around running to the forest's exit and where the soldiers were spotted by Johan. Johan's smile grew wider and walked back to the spot he was before the prince had come. He closed his eyes and whispered the first thing that came to his mind.

Judai's name.

-----------------------------------

**Me: there is chapter 1! I know that there isn't a lot of yaoi in this chapter but later it will. I'll update when I get at least 5 or more reviews, so......**

**Judai and Johan: review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

**Title: Paper Flowers**

**Rating: T (might go up)**

**Paring: Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)**

**Summary: Johan Andersen is the vampire prince of the forest Gohachiro that meets Judai Yuki, the Prince of the Kingdom Akemi, after being wounded in a war between Judai's Kingdom. As they start seeing each other secretly they grow feelings for one another but there is somebody who is trying to separate them in order to bring more conflict between the two but Judai has a secret that may change this. MPREG**

**Warning: this story contains yaoi that means BOY ON BOY! It also contains MPREG and mild gore in later chapters if this offends you please click the back button.**

**Me: I was going to wait till I got more reviews but I had this chapter here for a while now so I just decided to put it up and see how you people like it. Now one of my reviewers asked me about Haou-sama and I feel kinda stupid but I…… hehehehe…… sort of forgot about him.**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Haou: how could you forget about me!! Im Judai's twin for god's sake!!**

**Me: I know and I'm so, so, so, so sorry! But at least you come out in this chapter.**

**Haou: ……..**

**Me: well I've seen that many of you don't exactly like my other story 'the howling' and is ok that was really my first story that I have ever wrote so it's kind of confusing and this story was the first one to be posted so yeah I consider this story my first. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

_One week later….._

Judai came to the place where he had met Johan just like every other day of the week. Both him and Johan had been seeing each other for a whole entire week but had to keep it a secret because of their differences. Judai looked around to see if there was any sign of the bluenette. He sighted when he found none. He sat on the ground placing the basket he brought with him on the ground as well and started taking out the food he had inside it.

"You brought food?"

The brunette gasped and jumped upon hearing a voice. He turned around and saw Johan standing before him with a confused expression on his face. Judai pouted and glared at the bluenette before standing up in order to face him. Johan smirked at the brunette's actions thinking how cute he looked when he was mad. "Johan!! Don't scare me like that! Where were you anyways?!" questioned Judai.

"Well if you must know, I was hunting for food"

Judai gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth at Johan's response. His eyes wide with fear, an image of Johan killing his village people playing over and over again in his head. Johan noticed the terrified look on the brunette's face and slowly walked up to Judai smiling a little bit before putting his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Judai. I didn't attacked your village or any other village, please don't be afraid of me", said Johan

Judai sighted in relief and smiled at the vampire but frowned once he saw the sad face. Johan let go of Judai's shoulders and sat on the ground.

"Johan are you ok? What's wrong?", asked Judai.

Johan looked at Judai. "You don't thrust me, do you?" answered Johan.

Judai was taken back at the question that was thrown at him. He looked down at the ground not daring to look at Johan's gaze. Said bluenette sighted and look back at the ground his blue bangs covering his emerald eyes. The brunette felt horrible for making Johan feel this way. He wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. Johan kept looking at the ground; of course he knew that Judai wasn't going to thrust him. He was a vampire; strong, fast, dangerous, and a murderer, he was a complete monster. As for Judai, he was a beautiful, kind human boy that had a whole life ahead of him. Judai was human and Johan was a vampire; they were two different kinds of species, there was bound to be no thrust. The bluenette's eyes grew wide as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. He looked at Judai, who was snuggling into his chest.

"Johan, please don't be sad is not that I don't thrust you is just that-"

"You really don't thrust me cause we just met?" asked the bluenette interrupting Judai.

"No, is not that! Is because… I don't want you to get hurt. I know that your strong and can take care of yourself but I mean…… you're the only vampire that can bleed! And I don't like our people fighting is just so pointless", said Judai pulling back from his little hug with Johan. Judai gasped as he was pulled back into a hug by the bluenette. Johan buried his face in the brunette's hair while his hand rubbed circles on his back. Judai blushed at the vampire's actions like he did every time the vampire did something loving for him. Judai snuggled closer to Johan and covered himself with the red blanket he had taken out from the basket. Johan watched the brunette he had fallen in love with a week ago, snuggle closer to him. In a matter of minutes Judai was fast asleep forgetting about the food he had brought. Johan stared at the sleeping form of the brunette and closed his eyes not bothering to sleep since he couldn't, he did it just to be more relaxed..

Meanwhile, a few feet away from the two boys was a girl with long blond hair that ended at her waist. She wore a long blue sleeve dress that ended at her knees, a silver ribbon around her waist line as to keep the dress from falling. Her eyes shined with shock and maybe even jealousy. "My prince, how can you be so happy with that vampire? He's our enemy and you belong to me. I won't let that monster take you away from me", whispered the blond before turning around and racing to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond ran through the staircase that would take her to the top of the tower that was within the castle walls, Judai's home. Finally, she arrived at the top and knocked on the door that was in front of her.

"Come in."

Upon hearing the voice inside the room she entered and closed the door behind her. She bowed at the owner of the voice. "My lord, I have come here to ask you a favor from the bottom of my heart. I know that I asked you to bring back my brother from the village Nostorn because he was banished from here but this favor depends on my life please help me, my lord!" said the blond.

The person sighted and came out of the shadows reaveling to be just like just but instead of brown eyes he had gold eyes and a black kimono instead of a red one. This person was named Haou he was Judai's twin brother but was locked up at the tower of the castle because he was bitten by a vampire and put the family in shame. He wasn't like Judai in fact he was a complete opposite but was always glad to grant wishes to his village people only if it was for revenge or greed. He sighted and walked up to the blond and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me, Asuka. What is this _favor _that you desire so much?" asked Haou.

The blond named Asuka raised her head; an evil smirk on her face causing Haou to smirk as well. "you'll se soon, my lord."

--------------------------------------------------

**Me: there's Chapter 2! Wasn't it fluffy!**

**Karen: at the beginning but then you ruined it when you made Haou and Asuka show up.**

**Me: well yeah but- hey wait a minute! Were the hell have you been?! You're my OC you should be with me all the time!**

**Karen: hey don't get mad! I'm here now so just be happy and hello to everyone!**

**Me: yeah what ever…… oh and my updates will take a long time since I don't have internet and update my stories when I'm at my stepmom's house so I will take a very long time so please be patient. Ok now you can review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Confession

**Title: Paper Flowers**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)**

**Summary: Johan Andersen is the vampire prince of the forest Gohachiro that meets Judai Yuki, the prince of the kingdom Akemi, after being wounded in a war between Judai's kingdom. As they start seeing each other secretly they grow feelings for one another but there is somebody who is trying to separate them in order to cause more conflict between the two but Judai has a secret that may stop this. MPREG**

**Me: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update but I've been busy with homework and many other things. I've also been reading a lot of new fics that are just WONDERFULL!! And well it makes me forget that I have fics to write. So as a reward for everyone for being patient I give you a new chappie!**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Love Confession**

Judai didn't care about anything at the time. He had been waiting a whole month for Johan to return from his hunting trip. He didn't know why the bluenette wanted a whole month to hunt. In fact he didn't know why Johan needed to hunt, it wasn't like the bluenette would ever harm him. Judai trusted him but maybe he didn't thrust himself.

He sighed and continued walking towards the forest, ignoring the fact that he was _still _been followed by a small, overprotective, bluenette named Sho and a silverette named Edo. Sho had a long sea-blue robe with a silver sash around his waist. Edo had the exact same outfit, only difference was that his robe was silver with a black sash around his waist.

Both teens were afraid of where their prince, and best friend, was going. Sho didn't know if he should stop his prince, but if he didn't he was sure to get in trouble for not taking care of Judai. Finally, Sho decided to stop Judai. He ran past Edo and stopped in front of the brunette, pushing him back. Judai ended up falling on the grass with a shocked expression on his face. Edo was also shocked at what Sho had done, but got over it and ran to Judai's side. Judai's shocked expression then turned into rage. He gave a menacing glare at Sho and stood up. Sho glared back.

"Sho! What the hell?! Why did you push me?"

The small bluenette turned around and made Judai face his back. This made Judai even angrier.

"Sho! I'm talking to you!" yelled Judai.

Sho turned around and again faced Judai.

"Where in god's name are you going, Aniki?! Don't you know that you've already entered the Gohachiro Forest? We can get killed!" yelled Sho.

"I know perfectly well where I am! And if you must know this is where I was headed all along!"

Judai walked past Sho heading to the lake where he was supposed to meet Johan.

"Where are you going now, Judai?" sighed Edo. Finally saying something before the whole discussion started.

"I'm going to the lake and _**you **_are going home, got that?!" yelled Judai back.

"But Judai we can't-"

"Got that?" said Judai, cutting off Edo in mid-sentence.

Edo sighted and nodded, pulling Sho with him while Judai headed to the lake once again.

------------------------------------------------------

Edo and Sho were almost at the forest's exit walking in silence. Sho, who was behind Edo, kept glaring at the silverette. Edo finally noticing the glare from the small bluenette stopped and sighed.

"Just spit it out already" murmured Edo.

"Are you insane? If something happens to Judai we'll get in trouble!" said Sho.

"I know but he'll be ok. He is seeing Johan after all and your brother will protect him if he _hears _that Judai is in danger."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Sho his head lowered at the mention of his brother.

"Then he is a good for nothing, knows it all!" yelled Edo.

"Now, now Edo-chan what did I ever do to deserve that name?"

Edo tensed up when he heard the voice of the very same person both he and Sho were talking about.

"Ryo…"

------------------------------------------------------

Johan was currently sitting on a rock close to the river's waterfall. He was waiting for Judai to show up in order to confess his feelings to the brunette. He still didn't know if it was a good idea. What if the brunette didn't like him? If they couldn't be friends anymore?

He continued wondering what to do till he heard yelling. He knew that one of the voices yelling was Judai, as for the other one… he didn't know.

At least 2 minutes later the screaming and yelling stopped. Finally the brunette came into view. Johan smirked at the cute pout and glare the brunette had. Yep it was him who was arguing with the other mysterious person. He stood up and took several steps back when the brunette came close to him. Judai noticed this and raised an eyebrow. He took another step forward while Johan took 2 steps back. He tried again.

1 forward, 2 back. 1 forward, 2 back. 1 forward, 2 back.

At what seemed to be the 15th time they did this Judai got -again- mad. He crossed his arms over his chest, cast a glare at Johan and pouted.

"What's wrong with you?!" asked Judai.

The bluenette blinked a couple of times and took another 2 steps back.

"There you go again! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm scared…. Of you."

Judai blinked and started laughing. Johan soon joined Judai on their laughing fit and went closer to him.

"You know that I would never be afraid of you but I got to say you are scary when you're mad", said the bluenette once he stopped laughing. "I've really missed you"

Judai blushed and looked away. "I've missed you too…."

Johan smiled and grabbed Judai hand pulling him towards a new place in the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Judai.

"Somewhere… I have to tell you something very important and-"before Johan could continue his sentence

Judai tripped on a rock and fell on top of Johan. The brunette opened his eyes and blushed when he saw how close he was to Johan's face.

"Umm…. I'm sorry let me just stand-"Judai was interrupted when a pair of lips touched his. His eyes grew wide at the realization that it was Johan the one kissing him (A/N: who else?). He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss before it was over. Once their lungs begged for the oxygen that they needed, they pulled apart.

Both boys started kissing again this time Johan was on the top pressing his knee between Judai's legs. The brunette gasped and threw his head back moaning loudly.

"J-Johan! Please stop… I-" Judai panted." Johan please stop!"

Johan stood up and looked at Judai with a confused and hurt expression. "What's wrong Judai-chan? Don't you love me?" asked the bluenette.

Judai stood up still panting and glared at Johan.

"Y- You idiot….. That's why I was trying to stop you! So I can tell you that….. Well…. I love you." Said Judai.

Johan smiled and gave Judai a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so touched at the way you said it my beautiful angel" said Johan giving Judai a small but passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

"C-Can we go back at what we were doing?" asked Judai. "Y-you know if you want to…"

Johan smirked at the thought that Judai wanted to go all the way now when they just confessed their love a few seconds ago. Of course he didn't mind he had been waiting for this day for the past month. He pounced on Judai till both were again in the ground.

"Ahhh! Johan you dolt!"

Johan giggled and looked at the boy under him.

"Why do you have such horrible nicknames for me?"

"Because every time you pounce on me I'm going to call you that"

Johan shrugged his shoulders and kissed Judai again. "I love you, Judai-chan"

"I love you, too Johan-kun"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I was going to put a small part of Asuka spying on them but I felt so nice today that I decided not to do it. Anyways for the next 3 chapters or so this two are going to be in so much pain! Yes you may kill me now for doing this but every story needs a little bit of angst, right?**

**(Silence)**

**Karen: well that answers your question.**

**Me: (sight) oh! I almost forgot I'm writing a new story. No pairing at all! And I was wondering if you would like it if I post it. Of course I have put here a summary.**

_**After Judai returns from the other dimension everything seems to be back to normal but that changes when Judai has nightmares of his past. How can he stop this new organization that has been hunting him since he was little without involving his friends? And how can he tell them that he may not be human?**_

**Me: I want to know what you think of this story in your review. Now review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Start Again

**Title: Paper Flowers**

**Rating: T (might go up)**

**Pairing: Spiritshipping (JohanxJudai)**

**Summary: Johan Andersen is the vampire prince of the forest Gohachiro that meets Judai Yuki, the prince of the kingdom Akemi, after being wounded in a war between Judai's kingdom. As they start seeing each other secretly they grow feelings for one another but there is somebody who is trying to separate them in order to cause more conflict between the two but Judai has a secret that may stop this. MPREG**

Me: Argh! I can't believe it's been so long since I've been able to write! Well now I'm back and able to write so expect many more stories from me! Ok I recently forgot how this story was suppose to go until I found my draft notebook, I was jumping of happiness that day cause now I know where to start this chapter! Ok enough talking let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Start Again

Edo looked at Ryo with wide eyes. His hair had grown longer since the last time Edo had seen him. His black trench coat made him look even more taller than usual and his eyes looked like they had become darker than before. Edo took steps back and then glared at Ryo. "What are you doing here?", asked Edo with as much anger as he could muster.

Ryo smirked and came closer to Edo wrapping his arms around Edo's slender waist. "Shouldn't I be saying that? This is my home you know, why are you and Sho here?"

"We came to leave our prince with Johan and now we're heading home, come on Sho" Sho looked up when his name was mentioned and nodded. Edo gave a forceful push against Ryo's chest in order to escape from the uncomfortable embrace.

Sho and Edo both started to walk away from the place Ryo was. Sho kept looking at his Silver haired friend to see if he was ok. He knew how painful it was for Edo to see Ryo again and more after what had happened between the two. He knew very little about what had happened and he had tried to make Edo talk about it but the silverette would just get mad and lock himself in his room for two or three days. That would make Judai very angry and one thing that Sho didn't like was his beloved prince angry.

Sho's gray eyes kept looking at Edo to see if he was angry or sad about this unfortunate encounter with his brother. Although Edo looked pissed off and ready to kill 100 men the small bluenette knew that his friend was in a deep sorrowful moment. He wanted to ask if he was alright but he decided not to as they walked home in silence.

* * *

Ryo kept staring at Edo's back as he walked away. He sighed and went deeper into the forest.

"I guess Edo hasn't forgiven me yet even after all this years"

"You know I've always wondered what happened between you and that kid, care to share your little secret, Ryo?"

Ryo glared at the black figure that was hiding on the shadows. "I don't remember this been your problem, Manjoume"

Manjoume stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. His spiky black hair and black eyes made him seem even more beautiful as they gave his pale white skin a notorious glow. His clothing consisted of everything been black except for the red string connected to the small bell on his waist.

"Manjoume, with all that black clothing you look like you go to a funeral every single day"

"Shut up! Geez! You piss me off"

"Now You know how I feel"

Manjoume's brow twitched as Ryo passed by him. "Hey aren't you going to tell me what happened between you and that kid? The only thing I know is that you two used to be lovers five years ago and that after the war you abandoned him"

Ryo at the word 'abandoned' turned around and punched Manjoume as hard as he could on the face.

"You bastard! You think I left him? I didn't left him because I wanted to I was forced to!"

"What? Argh! Well you could've at least told me before punching me in the face, you idiot. That hurt"

Ryo glared at Manjoume one last time before leaping into the tree and leaving the ravenette alone on the ground. Manjoume stood up and rubbed his cheek that had been punched.

"He was forced to leave him, huh? But by who? And why?"

* * *

Ryo kept looking at the sunset thinking at what he did. He sighed and looked at his hand that he had used to punch Manjoume.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't his fault after all"

The bluenette pulled his legs closer to his chest sighing one more time. "I wish I could go back and start again. Edo…. My sweet Edo…."

* * *

Judai cuddled closer to Johan as he fell asleep after their recent activity. Asuka was hiding behind a bush looking at them with pure hatred in her eyes. "You better enjoy him while he's yours, Johan". With that said and with the scene she witnessed she ran back to the castle to tell Haou what she saw. As she left Johan opened his eyes and looked at the place were Asuka was recently hiding. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the sky. "It seems something is going to happen"

He looked at the sleeping brunette in his arms and pulled him closer. Judai cuddled even closer to Johan yawning very cutely. Johan smiled and kissed Judai's forehead.

"No matter what happens I'll protect you Judai, I swear that I'll protect you even if it costs me my life"

* * *

**Me: Yay! Finished chapter 4! Argh, after so much waiting I finally have chapter 4 finished I hope to get chapter 5 by next week or maybe Saturday anyways look forward to it. Oh! Be sure to review!! And it better be nice reviews.**

**Karen: yeah! It better be nice reviews!**

**Me: hey! Where the hell have you been?**

**Karen: Where have you?**

**Me: Touché**

**Karen: Are you going to tell everyone what happened between Edo and Ryo in this story or are you going to write it as another story?**

**Me: *Smirks* That's a secret…. That will be told next chapter!**

**Karen: God you're weird…… **


End file.
